Patronus in the Bathroom
by Fiddler in the Woods
Summary: Albus and Scorpius are trying to find a nice place to practice using their Patronus. ONE-SHOT (Updated September, 30th, 2017)


**Hello! So, like before…**

 **I do not own the Harry Potter (and The Cursed Child) universe. I would incredibly lucky if I did… But I do not own them…**

 **Enjoy!**

Albus Potter sat in the Courtyard of Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry. It is the start of his fifth year at Hogwarts, but seeing as it was a beautiful day out, he decided to postpone his potions homework and hang out with his best friend, Scorpius Malfoy.

Albus was looking at his new wand, a 10 3/4" long sycamore wand with unicorn hair for its core. Seeing as his last wand was snapped, he got this new one during the summer.

He heard footsteps on the grass and looked up; he saw the familiar face of Scorpius looking down at him.

Scorpius was wearing his Slytherin robes; he looked remarkably like his father, Draco Malfoy.

"Hey," said Scorpius, "What are you doing?"

"Just sitting, looking at my wand." Replied Albus, "Thinking about a spell."

Scorpius sat down beside Albus, "What spell?"

"The Patronus charm." He replied, Scorpius looked at Albus.

"The Patronus charm?" he asked, concerned, "But, that's advanced magic!"

"I know," Albus replied, "But, I was thinking…"

"Thinking what?" asked Scorpius, "Actually I don't care; I've had enough of weird accidents for a life time. Or need I remind you of the trolley witch?"

They both shiver in fear.

"Well… James's Patronus is a stag, and my dad's Patronus is _also_ a stag…" started Albus.

"So?" asked Scorpius, "Your mom's is a horse."

"But… I wonder if my Patronus is also a stag…" said Albus slowly.

"So?" Scorpius asked.

"I just want to know if I got the same Patronus as my father." He said.

Scorpius sighed, "Even if you manage to get a pure Patronus-and that's a big if- I highly doubt that you inherit Patronus'."

"You don't know." Said Albus standing up, "Any way, I am going to practice, even if you don't agree."

Albus turns and heads inside the castle, Scorpius debates whether this was a good idea or not. He stands up and follows Albus calling his name.

"Albus wait!" he called, "Wait Albus!"

* * *

Albus and Scorpius flop down at the Slytherin's common room, Albus is annoyed and Scorpius is concerned about his friend's idea. Albus gets up and paces around as Scorpius watches him.

"Where can we practice?" he asked himself, "There is no room that is suitable for this kind of magic."

"We've checked the library." Scorpius said counting rooms off his fingers.

"The halls." Joined Albus, "The Classrooms."

"Professor McGonagall wasn't to please when we started saying 'Can we try an extremely dangerous spell in any of the classrooms'." said Scorpius, "She looked at us like she was having flashbacks."

"There is nowhere to practice that isn't filled with people!" Complained Albus, stomping around the room.

"I would suggest the Forbidden Forest, but… it's forbidden…" said Scorpius to himself.

Albus stopped and looked at Scorpius, "What did you say?"

"The Forbidden Forest." He repeated, "But's that off limits to students. And as far as I can recall, we are students. I mean… they haven't kicked us out yet…"

"That's brilliant!" exclaimed Albus, "That's were well go!" He took off and ran out of the common room. Scorpius ran after him, trying to stop Albus from committing something they will regret.

The two boys ran into the courtyard and bumped into Professor Longbottom. Scorpius stopped and watched as Albus fell onto the floor. He walked over to them, Albus was standing up.

"Professor Longbottom!" exclaimed Scorpius.

"Sorry," said Albus brushing dirt off of his robes.

"It's okay," said Professor Longbottom, "So, boys, where might you be going? I hope not to the Forbidden Forest, seeing as it is off limits to students." Albus gulped.

"We were differentially not going to the Forbidden Forest, we're not suicidal." Said Scorpius before Albus could say something else.

"Good," he said, "Now, you might want to head back to your common room. Seeing as you have no business outside."

"Yes, Professor Longbottom." Grumbled Albus. He and Scorpius turned and headed back into the castle, they waited till Professor Longbottom turned a corner before they stopped walking.

"Well that was close." said Scorpius.

"Now there is no place to go!" complained Albus.

"Why are we doing this again?" asked Scorpius to himself, "Anyway that is not true, there is one last place we could try. Though I doubt that she will be pleased to see us."

"Where?" asked Albus looking at his friend.

"Moaning Myrtle's bathroom." Said Scorpius.

"But that's closed off." Said Albus, "No one is allowed in."

"I know, but, that's the last option we got." Said Scorpius shrugging his shoulders, "I mean, you _don't_ need to see your Patronus yet."

"Off we go!" Albus exclaimed walking towards the bathroom.

* * *

They arrived at the washroom; it was locked with an OUT OF ORDER sigh on the door. Scorpius looked around worried as Albus took out his wand.

" _Alohomora."_ Said Albus to the lock. The door opened and they stepped into the washroom, closing the door behind them. They turned and looked around the washroom, it didn't look different then where they were there a year ago.

"All right." Said Albus taking out his wand, "Let's practice." He was about to wave his wand when Scorpius stopped him.

"Wait," he said, Scorpius took a step into the washroom, and "Myrtle?" he asked.

A ghost of a girl with pigtails floated down from the ceiling, "Oh, someone's being naughty." She said in her high pitched voice.

"Do you mind if we practice a spell in here?" asked Scorpius.

Myrtle thought for a moment, "Everyone uses Myrtle's bathroom as a room for spells, no one ever conceders Myrtle's feelings."

"So is it a yes?" demanded Albus. Myrtle looked at Albus, she burst out crying.

"Everyone picks on Myrtle, everyone demands Myrtle. But no one takes my feelings into account!" Myrtle went and flew into a toilet; a huge slash of water hit the floor.

"There now you upset her." Complained Scorpius.

"Let's go, before someone comes!" said Albus, Scorpius took out his wand as well. It was a 12 3/4" fir wand with a dragon heartstring core, "Now my dad told James that you need to think of an extremely happy memory for it to work."

"Okay." said Scorpius. Albus thought for a moment before yelling the spell.

" _Expecto Patronum!"_ Yelled Albus, a small white vaper came from his wand, " _Expecto Patronum!"_ He tried again, still getting nothing but a small vaper.

Scorpius watched his friend try the spell, before he finally stopped him. "Albus, you are making a fool of yourself, not only do you have to say the words- you have to do wand movement as well."

"Alright then, you try it." Said Albus. He moved out of the way, Scorpius stepped and cleared his throat.

" _Expecto Patronum!"_ He said, doing the proper hand movements; but only a small vaper came from his wand.

"See you are no better than I!" exclaimed Albus.

Scorpius tried again, " _Expecto Patronum!"_ He got a larger vaper from his wand. Finally, " _EXPECTO PATRONUM!"_

A bright white light bolted from Scorpius's wand, it pushed him backwards. They both shut their eyes, when they opened them, a small white West Highlander Terroir floating around the room. It disappeared and Scorpius collapsed to the floor.

"Dude, you're a dog!" exclaimed Albus.

"Yay!" said Scorpius overwhelmed with what just happened. He stood up and let Albus try.

"My turn!" he said, " _Expecto Patronum!"_ still only vaper came out of the wand.

A few minutes passed and Albus stopped trying, Myrtle was now watching them from the ceiling. Albus sat beside Scorpius, who was on the floor.

"How come I can't make a Patronus?" he asked.

"Don't know, maybe your memory isn't happy enough?" he suggested.

"But it's the happiest I have ever felt in my life!" Albus complained.

"Try something else then." Scorpius said, "Anyway, it's almost impossible to do."

"You did it." Pointed out Albus.

"I did, didn't I?" he said, "I guess I was really happy at that point."

"What were you thinking of?" asked Albus.

"Hmm..." said Scorpius, "I supposed meeting you."

Albus sat in silence before standing up again, "I'll try it once more."

"Okay." Said Scorpius, "If you want."

Albus took out his wand and readied himself, he breathed in slowly and though of an extremely happy moment (maybe the happiest moment of his life), " _EXPECTO PATRONUM!"_ He exclaimed.

A bright life filled the room and Albus's Patronum danced across the room.

It was a Tiger.

A bright Tiger surrounded Albus and then it disappeared.

Albus stared in awe.

"You got a Tiger!" Scorpius exclaimed, "That is so cool!" He stood up and walked over to Albus, before Albus could say something. The door opened. Professor McGonagall walked in and stopped, she looked at the boys.

"What do you think you are doing?" she asked them.

"Nothing, Professor McGonagall." Said Scorpius, "We were just leaving."

"The right you are!" she said, "And if I see you in here again, you both will get detention."

Scorpius and Albus left the washroom, both with huge grins on their faces.

 **Alright! That's it for this story!**

 **(Sorry for the bad ending!)**

 **So, I love the Cursed Child, and I wanted to write about them discovering their Patronus. So I did. Sorry, if it is terrible. No harm done (I hope). I was also sad that Neville wasn't in the book, so this is my version of him.**

 **(Sorry if I wrote Myrtle wrong…)**

 **If you want to tell me what you liked or hated, just add a review.**

 **Yes, there was actually reasons why Scorpius and Albus got certain Patronus', Tigers have certain qualities that seem to fit really well with Albus (It was either that or a Cheetah), and to be honest, I didn't want to search up what Patronus might fit Scorpius so I decided to just use a dog (Why not?).**

 **(UPDATED 30/09/17 OR September, 30** **th** **, 2017)**

 **Hope you like this one-shot!**

 **Fiddler in the woods OUT!**


End file.
